Mario
Summary Mario is the main character and protagonist of the long-running and highly successful Mario series. He was created by Japanese video game designer Shigeru Miyamoto and also serves as the main mascot of Nintendo. Mario made his first appearance as the protagonist of the arcade game Donkey Kong, released in 1981. Since Super Mario Bros., his trademark abilities have been his jumping and stomping powers, with which he defeats most of his enemies, and his ability to gain powers with a plethora of items, such as the Super Mushroom, Fire Flower, and the Super Star. Games have usually portrayed Mario as a silent character without a distinct personality (Fortune Street is a notable exception). According to Nintendo's philosophy, this allows Mario to fit in many different genres and roles. In most games, he is the hero that goes on an adventure to save Princess Peach from Bowser, but he has been shown doing many other activities besides adventuring, such as racing and sporting with his younger twin brother and others. Powers and Stats Tier: 4-A | 3-C, likely higher | High 1-C Name: Mario Mario Origin: Nintendo Gender: Male Age: 24-25 Classification: Plumber Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Versatility, Enhanced Jumping Skills, Fire Manipulation, Skilled Hammer Wielder, Energy Manipulation, Energy Projection, Afterimage Creation, Attack Reflection, Air Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation, Summoning, Time Travel, Time Paradox Immunity, Shares a telepathic bond with Luigi, Can occasionally hurt ghosts, can flip between dimensions, Water Manipulation with F.L.U.D.D., Possession (Via Cappy), Portal Creation (via Magic Window), Time Manipulation (via Battle Cards, Stop Watch, or Zone Speed), Sealing (via Catch Cards), Weather Manipulation, Mind Control, and Reality Warping (via Music Keys), Resistance to Gravity Manipulation (Has adjusted his gravity to walk normally on hundreds of different sized planets and has been near black holes) and Petrification, Various Power-ups such as the Super Mushroom which grows the user in size, The Fire Flower gives Mario Pyrokinesis, The Mega Mushroom grows the user to gigantic proportions, The Starman grants the user Near Invincibility, The Ice Flower grants Cyrokinesis, The Cape Feather (And several other power-ups) grants him Flight, many other abilities, including Transmutation, Animal Manipulation, Size Manipulation, Intangibility, Invisibility, Statistics Amplification, Metal Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Cloud Manipulation, Duplication, Electricity Manipulation, Healing with Pure Hearts, Resistance to Elemental Manipulation, Fear Manipulation, Transmutation, Poison Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation, Instant Death Attacks, Time Manipulation, Statistics Reduction, and Power Nullification with the Super Suit or Feeling Fine badge. he has access to the abilities of a Music Key (of which is transmitted in his soul), which gives him the following: Mind Control (Waluigi was going to use it to hypnotize anyone who didn't have the same dancing abilities as him), Broadway Force (The second Mario started dancing, things like snowmen, fire itself, plates, and flaming wooden logs started dancing with him), Telekinesis (Mario and Luigi could sail a boat across a river), Summoning (Mario and Luigi summoned a rocket from nowhere to attack Bowser), Statistics Amplification (Using the power of dancing, Mario and Luigi could increase their speed to catch up to a roller-coaster), Explosion Manipulation (Mario and Luigi caused Koopas to explode into music notes), Power Nullification (The Dance Meter essentially decides whose abilities are more effective, and the abilities of the losing dancer are entirely nullified), Matter Manipulation (Mario and Luigi changed the makeup of a hotel from being a normal building to being a corkscrew, then changed it back), Size Manipulation (Mario and Luigi caused a mushroom to spontaneously grow out of the ground), Weather Manipulation (Things like twisters, avalanches, snowstorms and whirlpools were caused by the Keys, as evidenced here), Empathic Manipulation (Music forced Bowser to feel happiness. Dancing caused Boos to warm up to Mario), Healing (Bowser was going to use the Keys to fix his tone deafness), Death Manipulation (Bowser's use of the Keys turned the landscape into this). Resistance to Fate Manipulation (The Light Prognosticus foretold that the four Heroes of Light would gather together and use the Pure Hearts to defeat The Dark One. The Dark Prognosticus foretold that the hero of prophecy and all others would be stopped by the Green One joining The Dark One, cementing the end of all worlds. These imbalances messed with the wheels of destiny.) Attack Potency: Multi-Solar System Level (Comparable to Bowser) | Galaxy Level (Comparable to Lumas, a race of which can turn into galaxies upon death), likely higher (Could harm Bowser) | High Complex Multiverse Level (Defeated Dimentio) Speed: Massively FTL+ | Massively FTL+ | Immeasurable Lifting Strength: Class G Striking Strength: Multi-Solar System Class | Galaxy Class, likely higher | High Complex Multiverse Class Durability: Multi-Solar System Level | Galaxy Level | High Complex Multiverse Level Stamina: Nigh-limitless Range: Standard melee range, higher with items Standard Equipment: Hammer, F.L.U.D.D, and various power-up and items. Intelligence: Although mostly known as a plumber, Mario possesses numerous and versatile talents, from being able to excel in many sports such as basketball, tennis, and soccer to taking up other careers such as archaeology, education, and engineering. He's even intelligent enough to excel in multiple white-collar occupations such as being a physician and the CEO of a highly successful toy company. Mario is an experienced fighter and expert combatant, battling and defeating a diversity of foes and beings with various magic, unnatural powers and abilities, vastly different technology, and multiple fighting-styles. His expertise and fighting prowess even extends back to his earlier years, where he's fully capable of piloting vehicles, skillfully use various power-ups and weapons, and confront an entire alien race invading his planet as an infant. He was also able to beat Jynx, a master combatant, who was so impressed with Mario's fighting capabilities, he renamed his entire dojo after the plumber and made him the master. Mario's multiple accomplishments have made him famous worldwide. Weaknesses: None notable. Key: Base Mario | Grand Star Mario | With The Pure Hearts Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Nintendo